GreyStormers Psycho Jay Story
by Unwake
Summary: SI- Jason an ordinary boy is dropped into multiple worlds
1. Chaos Pool

GreyStormers: Psycho Jay Story 1

Ch 1

Author's notes at the end

* *  = Thoughts

==== Is a perspective change

***** Is a scene change

            I remember that day clearly, hell it's just about the only thing of my original life that I can remember without help. But that's beside the point, it all started on that day, it was just like every other day, but that's how it always is….

***********************************************************************

The dull grey light of early morning streamed through the blinds onto the mess, for that was what it was. It took up almost half the room, a pile of cloths, paper, magazines, and other bric-a-brac piled haphazardly upon old furniture. The only clean spot was a path between the mess and the bed, where lay the room's owner, to the door.

            After a time the form on the bed finally stirred. Reached up carefully to the table at the head of the bed, as to avoid disturbing the pile of comics, and turned off the radio static that lightly hissed since the alarm had gone off several hours before.  It was another fifteen minutes before the bed's occupant threw off the covers and rose to a sitting position.

            He was a bear of a man. Short at 5'7" with long somewhat wavy hair coming to his shoulder blades, and a curly beard badly in need of a trim. He was overweight but years of bad posture made him look bigger than he actually was. He got up and slowly lumbered his way out the door and into the noontime sun.

* Dam I really need to clean those blinds. *  Thought Jason as he shielded his eyes from the light.

            He went about his normal routine of bathroom, food, and shower before heading back to his room. He had several hours to kill before going to work and he wanted to listen to the new CDs he had gotten the previous night.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

            I saw it out of the corner of my eye at first. A slight rippling on the floor that spread out from the center of the room like it was water and not linoleum. I knew what it was of course, how could I not, I had been trying to write up the stats for it for the D&D campaign my friend ran.

The Pool of Chaos. (1)

I never thought I'd see it. I don't think I ever really thought it existed. Which is why roughly three seconds after it started and I realized what it was, I ran like all the demons of hell were on my heels. Shame it was three seconds too late.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

            He was two steps from the door when the room was "washed" into a darkened forest clearing with a lake that seemed to swallow all light in the center. Jason hung in the air a foot above the water for the second it took the room to transform, before his momentum threw him right into the center of the lake.

            "Oh SHIIIIIIIIIII." was all he could get out before the pool claimed him.

On that note, it was an interesting point of fact that in future moments of great danger those around Jason would hear him denounce and curse, "The day he fell into that Dam Lake".

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

What was I thinking? As I started shouting the thought crossed my mind that I should have taken a deep breath instead of cussing like an idiot. So after my head hit the water I clamped my trap and tried to hold what little air I had left. To my great relief I was only about a foot below the surface and right side up, so I curled up in a ball to let buoyancy carry me up. That was when I noticed that I was in fact sinking.

* Crap, time to start swimming! *, Was what I thought, and proceeded to do.

            As I started to paddle as if my life depended on it, which incidentally it was for my lungs started telling me my air was just this side of zilch, I became aware of a faint tugging sensation around my waist. So I looked down.  The good news was that I didn't SEE anything around me, the bad news was that I didn't see a bottom either. 

Now it's a little know fact that I am deathly afraid of deep water. I'm not talkin' 'deep end of the pool' deep, I'm talkin' 'Middle of the Fuckin' Ocean' deep. Ya see I've always had this fear that some giant squid or some other Huge-ass Thing was going to come up and eat me. Unfortunately being pulled into a bottomless lake by an invisible force was pretty dam close. So I did what anyone in my position would do. I panicked, at least until I blacked out.

************************************************************************

            I came to, at least I think I came to, in what I thought was open space. But I couldn't focus on anything and the area appeared to shift through different locals. The whole thing started giving me a headache. I tried moving but with all the sifting of perspective going on it was impossible to tell if I had accomplished anything. After what seemed like several minutes passing without any luck in trying to orientate myself, and my headache getting steadily worse, I decided to "sit down" and wait to see what would happen.

I had figured by this time that I was either dead and had been sent to, well the place could pass for oblivion. All this shifting could make anyone go insane. Or I had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and that my being here was some sort of cosmic fuck-up. On the other hand it could be that I was meant to be here, but that was one hell of a long shot and although my luck is unusually good, it ain't that good.   

            "So is that the form you chose?" Was suddenly blasted form behind me.

            "Sweet Jesus on a stick!" Was my rather undignified response.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

            Before the words had even left his mouth, Jason was on his feet and facing the direction of the voice. It was a woman, and a pretty one too. At least that's what he thought until he got a better look at "her". She appeared to be in her mid to late teens, in a simple white dress that gave her a look of innocence. Her face while possessed of average features was fair of complexion. In fact the only things that made her appearance unusual were her waist-length hair, which appeared to have trouble deciding if it were green or blue, and her eyes or lack there of. In their place where two pools of black filled with stars that seemed to stretch into infinity. However what made Jason question her form was that she had an after image. This other image, much like the area was shifting form.

            "Um… hello?" She didn't appear hostile so Jason tried to a greeting.

            Silence was here reply. She simply stared at him.

            "Ah… did you say something about my form?" He asked warily.

            After a long moment of more silence, he decided he'd better check a few things. Upon turning around to block the girl's gaze, Jason put his hands on his face and felt around. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

            * Hmm… Feels like everything's in place. Beards gone though, face feels thinner too, and my dry skin is gone. Wish I had a mirror. *, I thought as I ran my fingers over my face. 

After my impromptu face exam I proceeded to pull the top of my shirt forward to confirm that I hadn't grown a few extra somethings in the past few moments.

* Ah good no…. wait when did I find time to go to the gym when I was unconscious? *, At least I'm in better shape than when this started.

Letting my shirt fall back into place I moved on to my last, and possibly most important part of my examination.

* Hmmm…. Note to self: Send a gift to whoever changed me. *

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Jason was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the girl.

" Worry not your journey will start soon, but first you must learn.", was her cryptic message.

Jason, having turned to face her again, thought it time to start asking questions.

" Journey? Learn? Hold on back up.", He said as he placed his hands up in the gesture of 'stop'.

" First things first. While I don't mind the fact that my body changed, since it appears to be for the better, but I'm not doing anything until I find out what's going on.", he said, with an amount of confidence that he found surprising, while folding his arms across his chest.

" That is not something that I can tell you, but you will discover in time.", She replied with a sad smile.

Jason visibly deflated at that. He drooped his head and let his arms fall to his sides.

" Crap, the shit really hits the fan when people say that." He mutters.

Then all went black.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

1) The Pool of Chaos is basically the point where all things meet, a place of true chaos. It usually appears as a forest clearing with a lake in the center. The water is magical and anyone who touches it causes a random occurrence to befall him or her. Those who look into it find there eyes averted or that they cannot focus on the water. Anyone who makes a very difficult spot check and stare into the water are immediately bombarded by images of everything in the universe and must make a reflex save to avert their gaze, a will save to avoid madness, and a fortitude save to avoid death. For those who wish to find it they must make their way to the edge of the Shadow plane and continue into the darkness till they find the Dream plane where the Pool is found. On the other hand the Pool does manifest on every other plane. Where it is and how long it stays is completely random. I created this using third edition D&D rules and the Manuel of the Planes. Unfortunately this place requires too many tables to be of use. (I currently have 26 and need at least 10 more.)

Author's notes:

            Well I have a new post up. Sorry to those who still look for my stuff, but I have been having many problems recently and I'd rather not go into them. 

            Anyway this is a self-insert, starting next chapter with Ranma ½. I know most SI's are found to be bad but I will try my best to make this readable to all. So if you have suggestions please R&R. That's the only way I can improve my writing. Flames will be ignored.

                                                                                    Psycho Jay


	2. Nerima Neko Crew ep 1 Ramna's little Bro...

GreyStormers: Psycho Jay Story 

Ch 2

Author's notes at the end

* *  = Thoughts

==== Is a perspective change

***** Is a scene change (often accompanied by a perspective change.)

Note: from now on I will be putting notes on music that I feel fit the story at the appropriate points (i.e. Opening themes, end theme, background music etc.).

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the music. Except where noted the names of those who do have the rights are near the song title. Also Ranma ½ isn't mine that belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko.

Ranma ½:

Nerima Neko Crew

Ch1:

Psycho reborn! A second childhood is not what I wanted.

Opening theme: Living in Chaos by Offspring

            I awoke with a start, the memories of that other dimension and the surreal feeling they brought fading slowly as if it were a nightmare. It was only after a few minutes when I had calmed down that I realized that something was very, very wrong. As my mind started focusing on the here and now, I became aware of a feeling of awkwardness about myself. It was as I was attempting to move that it became apparent what had happened. My movements themselves where clumsy and weak, but in my somewhat panicked thrashings I caught a glimpse to my side of a partial wall of wooden bars.

            I had a sinking feeling as I ceased my action, and turned my head to get a better look around.  To my left and right were walls of wooden bars about two feet high. Above and below where smooth solid boards of wood decorated with cartoon animals. It hit me, as my body finally entered my field of vision, that I was in a crib and had been turned into a baby!  

            After several moments of shocked silence and staring at my stubby arms and legs it occurred to me that I had bigger problems to worry about. With increasing anxiety I realized that I had absolutely no idea where I was, and more disturbingly I had no idea who my "parents" were. Thankfully it appeared that my second question was about to be answered as I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door on the far side of the room to my left.

            The door opened and in SHE walked. Auburn hair done up, kind face, traditional kimono, the only thing missing was the katana. Instead of the family heirloom she held a post card in her hands.

            "Oh Jay-chan I've got wonderful news! You're father sent us a postcard, and he wrote that he and you're brother are doing fine! Isn't that Wonderful!" She beamed as she made her way to the crib.

            Nodoka Saotome, wife of Genma, mother of Ranma, and now apparently me.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was my lament to the heavens. Unfortunately it came out as:

            "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

            "Oh my poor baby whatever is the matter?" She picked me up and tried to comfort me.

            Someone was going to pay for this!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Roughly nine months later the (now eleven months old) child known as Jason Saotome, Previously known as Jason Gagwon (age twenty-one), was making his way to the living room from one of the frequent bathroom trips that children his age must make, and grumbling about it all the way.

            Walking quickly he made it to the living room in no time and planted himself on the sofa to continue his viewing of the midday news, all while bemoaning the inconvenience of his new body having to go every thirty minutes. The broadcast had just moved onto sports. Jason not caring much for sports decided that it was time to get back to his workbook, so he shut off the TV and made his way to his room.

            Jason's Room wasn't actually his, rather it was Nodoka's (he was still unable to think of her as his mother, despite having to call her so everyday.) workroom. The room itself was fairly small. By the far wall was his crib, placed beneath the window that was centered in the wall. The left wall was covered with selves laden with mythology text, below which there was a small writing desk covered with exam papers. On the right wall was a desk with a small computer and printer that Nodoka used to do her research. 

            He had been very surprised to find out that not only was Nodoka the mythology professor at the University of Tokyo, but that the reason he had kept his original given name was because he was named after the mythic Greek hero. Although he had to admit it made sense, as how it was never explained how she had gotten by without Genma and Ranma around. 

            * Although, *, he thought, * I bet that fat bastard never worked a day in his life! *

            He shivered in revulsion at the thought that he was now related to the aforementioned bastard as he neared the door. Upon entering he found his mother typing away at the computer. She stopped as he entered and smiled at him.

            " Anything interesting on the news today Jason?"

            "Not really mother, same shi… stuff, different day." He replied as he went to the other desk and pulled out a small notebook.(1)

            She frowned slightly before turning back to her work. She had no idea where he had picked up such bad language, thankfully he was trying to correct it. It was just one of many things she found odd about her child. For one thing he was a prodigy. He had learned to walk at five months, and started talking (in English oddly enough.) one month later. Luckily he had picked up his native tongue quickly thereafter. He was also surprisingly mature for his age. However two months ago she had decided to sign him up for an intelligence test, the results had come in a week later and to everyone's surprise his scores were just about collage level. Nodoka was actually relived about this because her husband wasn't all that bright and Ranma appeared picking up some of his traits.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Meanwhile …

            I took out my notebook and turned to the last page I was working on.

            * Now lets see, what was I working on again? Ah yes, possible plans and ideas. * 

            Nine months ago after my … #Ahem# … little episode, I quickly came to several realizations. One was that I really didn't want a second childhood, two was that the being (2) that sent me here said that I was to learn. The first I couldn't do much about, though I did try to master my new body as soon as possible, it took me six of the most annoying months of my life before I could move in any resemblance to what I was use to, and yet another month before I could talk again. Then it was two weeks before I was able to switch to Japanese. Odd that, though I was "born" in Japan I can still speak English. Ah well, I'll worry about that later.

            Anyway, figuring out what I had to learn was easy. I was in a Ranma Universe so I probably was going to learn martial arts. How I was going to accomplish this was another matter that I have yet to find an answer for. Which brings me to my notebook (3). In order to come up with some sort of plan to accomplish my goals, I thought it best to keep a record of events and note what's different from what I know about this universe. 

            Which leads to now, me holding my head in one hand while staring blankly at the page and tapping it idly with the pen. The only things I had puzzled out was where I was in the timeline, which appeared to be pre-series, and how I happened. 

            Ranma, according to the manga and anime, was four when he left. That was a little over a year ago, and almost exactly nine months before my "birth". That meant that I had less than nine years to prepare myself for the wackiness to come. I knew there was no way to avoid Nerima, my luck just wasn't that good. Thankfully that was a small worry, what really bothered me was that prior to my fall into The Pool I had been reading several alternate history books. It always was the same, one small change, like a modern army general getting zapped back in time to control the roman legions, then all hell would break lose. Usually around whatever caused the change. Yes, that was very worrisome, 'cause as far as I knew I was the change.

            Call me a Paranoid Sci-Fi Nut, but I knew something bad was going to happen. Like I said before my luck just wasn't that good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ending theme: Somewhere Out There by Our Lady Peace

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's notes:

1) Some of you may have noticed by now but Jason seems to be taking this rather well. I also know that some people hate it when SI's are thrown in and act like they belong, so I'm going to address this now. Basically it boils down to this, Jason is in a situation that he has little control over. He's in a place he doesn't want to be and doesn't have the ability to leave, he also knows he is there for a reason. Now my feelings, and by proxy my avatars, are that if you are in a position where you can't do much to fix things you will just have to stick it out. Worry and panic are just going to make it worse so they must be put off until you are finished. Also as implied in the last few paragraphs He read a lot of sci-fi and fantasy and so has an idea of what to expect.     

2) Until such time that I choose to revel its name the chaos being shall be referred to from here on out as The Entity.

3) Interesting side note: the game which I am writing (and am currently putting the finishing touches on.) and that this story is based on, the notebook that Jason is writing is considered the premier authority on dimension hopping. Basically after it is finished and heavily edited a copy falls through a time warp mildly damaged. It's very rare and highly sought after as it gives bonuses to many skills.

            Well chapter two is a little shorter than I planed due to several things happening at once. So I figured that that would be a good place to stop. Anyway I will be working on other stories as well so new Greystormers: PJS may be a while in coming.


End file.
